My Sweet Paradise
by Kooh-chaan
Summary: Depois da morte de seus pais, Bella se muda para a casa da família Cullen, casa de seus novos tutores!/todos humanos/ UA / BxE / Minha primeira fic de Twilight! \ô/
1. Minha história

Olá leitores&leitoras do ! Bem, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight, por isso se estiver ruim abafem o caso. XD

**My sweet Paradise **(Meu doce Paraíso)

**Capítulo 1: **Minha história

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, sou uma garota de 16 anos, que não sabe o que vai ser de sua vida de agora em diante. Depois da morte de minha mãe Renée há um ano e meio, me mudei para a pequena cidade de Forks onde moraria com meu pai Charlie. No início, não suportava essa cidade, esse clima frio e completamente oposto á Phoenix minha antiga cidade. Mas com o tempo, acabei me acostumando com o lugar. Charlie e eu nos dávamos muito bem, apesar de não sermos o que podemos chamar de "falantes", acho que era justamente por isso que tínhamos um relacionamento saudável, ele sempre me deixou livre, jamais me forçou a dizer se gostava ou não de determinado fato._

_Agora, com sua morte não sei o que será de mim daqui pra frente. Não tenho pra onde ir, nenhum parente... Ninguém... Justo agora! Estava começando a me acostumar com a morte de Renée... E o pior, além da dor, ainda há esse medo... Medo do que pode vir de agora em diante. _

Tinha acabado de chegar do enterro de Charlie, meu rosto – já completamente molhado pelas lágrimas – estava enfiado entre meus travesseiros. Minha cabeça girava numa mistura de dor, insegurança e medo. O que eu mais queria, era acordar e perceber que tudo aquilo fora um pesadelo... Queria ouvir o zumbido do ronco de Charlie durante a madrugada... Por mais desagradável que fosse eu realmente sentiria falta daquilo. Cedendo ao cansaço, meus olhos se fecharam lentamente e tudo se apagou.

- -

O tilintar irritante da campainha, me trouxe de volta á realidade. Rapidamente me levantei e corri ao banheiro, analisei meu reflexo no espelho. Lavei meu rosto e penteei lentamente meu cabelo, que parecia indomável. A campainha tocou outra vez, eu disparei escada abaixo e corri para abrir a porta.

-Dr Cullen?! – Perguntei Surpresa, me perguntando o que o Dr Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa estariam fazendo na minha casa.

-Isabella, não é? – Perguntou ela, aparentemente tentando me acalmar.

-B...Bella! – Corrigi.

-Então, Bella, nós queríamos tratar de um assunto importante com você. – Continuou o Dr Cullen, calmo.

-S...sim? – Minha voz tremeu.

-Seu pai... – Ele deu uma pausa e eu dei um pigarro baixo. –Eu prometi a ele que cuidaria de você. – Mesmo sem entender nada me acalmei, lembrei de Charlie e sua preocupação silenciosa, der repente um surto de gratidão pairou sobre mim.

-Nós gostaríamos que você se mudasse para nossa casa. – Sugeriu a Sra. Cullen, ela sorria de forma tão doce e cativante que me fez sentir quase á vontade. Não sabia o que responder. Eles tinham a melhor das intenções, mas e se os filhos deles não gostassem de mim?! Além disso... Eu nem os conhecia! Quer dizer, eu sempre via os Cullen sentados em sua mesa no almoço, mas nunca falei com nenhum deles... Charlie também fazia questão de falar muito bem deles... O único que já tinha _falado_ comigo alguma vez, era o Dr Cullen, que tratou do meu pai quando ele esteve no hospital.

-Cla... Claro! – Murmurei mesmo sabendo que isso poderia não dar certo... Mas mesmo assim, era minha única opção... Morar na casa de _desconhecidos_.

-Então tudo bem, querida. Podemos te buscar amanhã á tarde? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

-Cl...Claro Sra. Cullen.

-Nos chame de Esme e Carlisle, por favor. –pediu ela.

-Claro, Esme... – Disse, com a voz trêmula. –Ligarei quando estiver pronta, tudo bem? – Perguntei.

-Claro, Bella. – Respondeu Carlisle. –Aqui nosso número. – Completou ele, estendendo um cartão com seu telefone.

Os dois se despediram e em seguida foram embora. Continuei ali, sem mover um único músculo. O que sentia era indecifrável... Uma mistura de gratidão com medo. Depois de longos minutos, fechei a porta e corri ao banheiro. Queria tomar um banho o mais depressa possível.

Não sabia o que fazer, havia acabado de falar com dois estranhos que ficariam responsáveis por mim á partir de agora... Não sabia se arrumava minhas coisas ou se ligava pra eles e cancelava tudo... Mas era realmente minha única saída... Nesse momento queria ter nascido dois anos antes, lembrei que era a única solução, eu _tinha_ que me conformar.

Demorei mais no banho do que de costume, depois voltei ao quarto. Vesti minha calça de moletom e uma camiseta depois desci á lavanderia. Levei as roupas secas até meu quarto e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas para a mudança. A tarde passou lentamente, mais tarde desci á cozinha, comi qualquer coisa já sentindo falta do barulho alto da TV. Decidi que a melhor coisa á fazer, era ir embora daquela casa... Seria mais fácil superar a perda se eu não estivesse cercada por lembranças de Charlie.

Após terminar minhas malas liguei o computador para checar meus e-mails, todos os meus amigos mandaram mensagens de força e carinho, desejando que eu retomasse minha rotina normal o quanto antes. Eu desejava o mesmo, não agüentaria ficar presa aquela vida maçante que estava levando desde o começo do mês quando Charlie foi mandado pro hospital.

Rolei na cama tentado dormir pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, em seguida apaguei. Não tive nenhum sonho e a noite voou foi como se nem tivesse acontecido. Acordei com o sol invadindo meu quarto, era raro ver sol em Forks... Quase nunca me lembrava de fechar as janelas.

Levantei me lembrando do que estava por vir, tomei um banho rápido. Era uma manhã de sábado incomum, talvez fosse um bom sinal.

Vesti uma calça jeans qualquer, uma camiseta branca e calcei meus all stars pretos, uma composição bem comum...

Peguei o telefone e disquei os números, imediatamente alguém atendeu.

-Residência dos Cullen, bom dia? – Não sabia de quem, mas era uma voz feminina, doce e muito mais bonita que qualquer voz que eu já tinha ouvido.

-A...Aqui é Bella Swan! – Gaguejei.

-OH! Bella! Vou avisar á Carlisle que você esta pronta, ok? – Pelo visto, eles já me esperavam...

-Claro! – Respondi, tentando ser mais confiante, acredito que sem sucesso...

-Tudo bem então! A propósito, eu sou Alice! Quando você chegar, nos apresentamos! – Completou ela, animada, bem acho que não é todos os dias que alguém se muda pra a casa deles. Coloquei o telefone no gancho e me sentei no sofá, mal podia esperar pra saber o que seria da minha vida agora...

**----------**

Bem, ta ai o primeiro capítulo! Eu ficaria muito feliz se alguém lesse! XD

Espero que gostem da história!

Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros ortográficos e de pontuação, é que eu ainda não tenho uma beta...

Bem, até o próximo capítulo!


	2. A família Cullen

**Disclamer: **Vou contar uma novidade: Twilight não me pertence! :O

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: **A família Cullen

A campainha tocou aumentando ainda mais minha angústia. Tentei correr até a porta, mas acabei caindo com a cara no chão. Que ótimo, um galo na testa! Parabéns, Bella! Você merece o prêmio galo do ano!

Abri a porta e Carlisle imediatamente tomou as malas de minhas mãos, quando vi, Esme já havia me guiado pra dentro do carro e já estávamos da saída. Não sei se preciso dizer que de perto são muito mais deslumbrantes, preciso?

-Er... – Comecei. –O que vamos fazer com a casa de Charlie?

-Talvez possamos alugá-la, caso mais tarde você queira voltar pra lá. – Respondeu Carlisle, seu tom de voz era calmo, como se estar levando uma estranha pra morar em sua casa fosse algo normal.

Em seguida estávamos num ponto da cidade que eu sequer sabia que existia, ao longe a casa mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida.

A casa era atemporal, graciosa e de via ter uns cem anos. Era pintada num branco suave e desbotado, tinha três andares, era retangular e proporcional. As janelas e as portas faziam parte da estrutura original, ou eram uma restauração perfeita. Pude ouvir o rio perto dali, oculto nas sombras da floresta.

Carlisle saiu do carro, em seguida já abria minha porta, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Esme surgiu ao meu lado.

-Então querida, vamos entrar? – Convidou ela, aparentemente percebendo o quanto eu estava hesitante. Concordei, então seguimos para a porta da bela casa.

A porta se abriu lá dentro a casa era igualmente linda, tudo muito aberto e claro. Os quatro irmãos nos esperavam sentados nos sofás e poltronas, todos pareciam muito animados. Eram lindos, cada um com seu tipo de beleza.

-Olá, Bella! – Cumprimentou uma das meninas, era um pouco baixinha, pequenina parecia uma fadinha. Em seguida me abraçou como se nos conhecêssemos a anos, eu retribui o abraço. –Eu sou Alice, fui eu quem te atendi ao telefone! – Disse ela ainda sorridente, nossa! Sua voz era ainda mais linda ao vivo. –Esses são Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. – Continuou gesticulando respectivamente para os donos dos nomes. Os dois primeiros me cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos enquanto o último se limitou a um sorriso. –Edward foi á cozinha, acho...

-Já estou aqui. – Disse a voz mais linda que já ouvi na vida, me virei para a direção de onde vinha o som e... Meu Deus! O dono da voz era muito – muito mesmo – mais bonito que a voz. Era alto magro, porém ainda musculoso, seus cabelos tinham um tom de castanho avermelhado e os olhos pareciam ouro líquido, assim como todos os outros. Absolutamente perfeito. –Ah... – Disse ele desviando o olhar a mim. –Eu sou Edward Cullen. – Cumprimentou – meio desconfortável - enquanto estendia a mão pra mim, tinha certeza que sorria feito uma mula retardada.

-Vem, Bella! Vou te mostrar a casa! – Convidou Alice, empolgada. Em seguida puxou minha mão e subiu as escadas correndo.

Ainda estava meio tonta com tudo isso, aliás... Estava _completamente_ tonta. Alice me guiava por um corredor, pra todos os lados portas pintadas de branco. Ela me explicava que porta era de quê, mas não conseguia prestar atenção á muita coisa.

-Este é o seu quarto! – Terminou empolgada. Á minha frente, mais uma porta da mesma cor das demais, era o penúltimo quarto do corredor. –Eu, mamãe e Rose que decoramos. Espero que goste! – Abriu a porta e eu fiquei completamente boba. O quarto era grande – muito maior que o antigo – todos os móveis eram de madeira clara, combinando com a colcha lilás da cama, esta ficava no centro do quarto, a cabeceira encostada na parede. De um dos lados,um guarda roupas enorme e uma mesa grande com um computador e uma luminária em cima, esta ficava abaixo de uma janela, que permanecia coberta por uma cortina de renda creme, em frente á cama uma estante pequena segurava a TV e o aparelho de DVD, do lado oposto á mesa, uma porta no mesmo tom de madeira dos outros móveis.

-Ali fica seu banheiro. – Apontou para a tal porta. –Bem, você pode se instalar aqui como quiser! – Sorriu. –Vou deixá-la sozinha pra se ajeitar melhor. – Despediu-se saindo do quarto.

Olhei em volta outra vez, era _inacreditável. _Como eles podiam dar tanto luxo a alguém que nem conheciam? Completamente diferente do meu antigo quarto, completamente diferente da minha antiga vida... Mas seria assim daqui pra frente, espero que me saia bem.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoal! Ai está o segundo capítulo! Bem, esse ficou um pouco menor que o anterior, mas espero ter agradado! XD

Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi no primeiro capítulo!

Alguém ai notou que a descrição da parte de fora da casa é a mesma do livro? XD Eu sou péssima pra descrições (espero que a do quarto não tenha ficado tão ruim) então decidi pegar "emprestado" aquele trecho fica no Capítulo 15, página 234 de Twilight :D

**

* * *

****Respondendo reviews:**

**N. Ransom: **Claro que conta! =D Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado! *-* (sempre dizem que o primeiro leitor agente nunca esquece, certo? XD)

Beijos e espero que continue gostando da fic! =D

**Larissa Motoko: **ahuahuahuhuaha concordo, aquele Deus espanta qualquer tristeza! XD E quanto á Rose, não posso adiantar nada, mas acho que ela não será muita malvada XD (adoro-a *o*)

Ai está o post, e espero que continue gostando da fic! =)

**Teyas: **ahauhauhua sou uma assassina de personagens :B Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar!

Espero que continue gostando da fic! *o*

**Marie Ann Cullen: **que bom que gostou! *o*

Ai está o post! Espero que curta!

**Lari Taisho: **Sério mesmo?? Aiins! Que bom que agradei XD

Espero que goste desse capítulo também! =D

**: **Aiins *o* que bom que gostou! XD

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Auhuahuauahua eu também costumo rir da morte dos personagens secundários... =X Temos isso com comum! XD

Eu ia A-M-A-R morar com os Cullen *o*

Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**–Granger:** Aiiins, que bom que amou! XD Fiquei feliz *o* sério mesmo! =D

Espero que goste desse também!

**Alice Moolight DarKNess: **Ta ai o novo post! Espero que goste! =D

**Bruna Beck: **Não, não. Eles serão humanos XD Acabou que não especifiquei isso direito no primeiro cap, mas pra falar a verdade, estava com um pouco de pressa, mas agora espero que fique tudo esclarecido! XD

Espero que goste! =D

* * *

Bem, ai está, queria agradecer á todos que adicionaram aos favoritos ou Alert! XD

Não sabem o quanto fico feliz quando vejo as mensagens novas no E-mail (pra falar a verdade, acho que sabem XD)

Espero que gostem, e que a fic continue assim, agradando!

Beijos, Kooh :*


	3. Uma estranha?

**Edward POV**

-Por favor, Edward, os pais dessa garota morreram... Não tem ninguém que possa tomar conta dela no momento. – Disse minha mãe, pela milésima vez, antes de sair pela porta rumo á casa de Isabella Swan.

Isso era no mínimo ridículo. Tudo bem, os pais da garota morreram e tal, mas o que a _minha_ família tem á ver com isso?

A garota era amiga de Jessica Stanley! Isso mesmo, Jessica Stanley, o tipo de pessoa que mataria todos os seus familiares para estar no lugar da tal Isabella. Ela podia muito bem morar na casa dos Stanley.

Agora eu estava condenado á ter uma estranha dentro da minha própria casa, condenado á ter de conviver com uma das garotinhas insuportáveis da Forks High School. Tudo bem, eu nunca conversei com ela, digo, a Isabella. Não nenhuma conversa que fosse além de algum trabalho de biologia, mas era possível prever que tipo de criatura era aquela pelas pessoas com quem ela andava.

Enfim, agora estávamos todos reunidos na sala de estar esperando pela chegada da tal garota, e eu só conseguia pensar em sair dali.

Escapei para a cozinha, beber água, talvez. Nem eu mesmo sabia o que ia fazer ali.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo...

-Olá Bella! – Gritou Alice, estranhamente empolgada. –Eu sou Alice, fui eu quem te atendeu no telefone! – Continuou, a garota ainda não respondeu... –Esses são Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. – Deu uma pausa. - Edward foi á cozinha, acho... – Hora de agir. Andei rapidamente até a sala, acredito que quase nem fui percebido.

-Já estou aqui. – Disse, todos os olhares no recinto se voltaram pra mim, inclusive o dela, da tal Isabella, parecia meio... confusa. –Ah... – Disse focando o olhar nela. -Eu sou Edward Cullen. – Estendi a mão para ela, tentando ser o mais educado possível. Ela abriu um sorriso minúsculo, tinha feições abatidas, como se tivesse chorado por vário dias inteiros sem parar... Se bem que ela _deve_ ter chorado...

-Vem, Bella! Vou te mostrar a casa! – Gritou Alice, tenho que me lembrar de agradecer á ela por quebrar o clima... _Desagradável_.

**POV Bella**

Tudo bem, Bella, respire fundo... Onde ela disse que era o banheiro mesmo? Será que é estranho se eu deixar os tênis debaixo da cama? Meu Deus! Não faço idéia do que fazer!

Alice me acharia boba se eu a chamasse? Tudo bem, finja que está tudo normal... Espera! Eu tenho todo o direito de estranhar! Eu nunca nem dormi fora de casa alguma vez... Queria ter alguém pra pedir um conselho... Eu podia ligar pra Jess... Se bem que ela pode dar algum ataque de histeria, se eu lhe contar que vou morar na mansão dos Cullen. Ela seria capaz de achar que esse era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, -o que definitivamente não é.- Digo, noventa por cento das adolescentes de Forks adoraria morar com o riquíssimo Doutor Cullen e seus magníficos filhos... Mas tudo o que _eu_ queria era voltar pro meu quarto e pros roncos de Charlie ecoando pela casa durante a madrugada. Queria ter minha mãe para ligar agora... Se bem que se minha mãe ainda vivesse, eu não ligaria pra ela, mas sim viveria com ela.

Tudo bem esqueça não tem ninguém para quem você possa ligar... Ninguém, Bella acostume-se, não que os Cullen não estejam sendo muito prestativos, mas... Vou demorar pra me acostumar com a... Ugh! Novidade.

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta... Levantei-me a atendi. Era Alice.

-Bella, você quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela, o rosto preocupado. Creio que acabei deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

-Alice, você se importa em ficar aqui comigo? – Perguntei, temendo que ela recusasse.

-Claro que não! Se quiser, posso te ajudar a arrumar suas coisas. Podemos conversar, também! Queria mesmo te conhecer melhor. – Disse ela, visivelmente empolgada. Ao que parece, Alice seria minha grande companheira nesse momento.

-Obrigada... Eu não quero ficar sozinha agora, sabe? – Disse dando passagem para que ela entrasse no quarto.

**Alice POV**

Bella parecia muito derrubada... Não consigo imaginar a dor de perder os dois pais, de não ter ninguém no mundo...

-Onde você morava antes de vir pra Forks? – Puxei o assunto.

-Phoenix.

-Jura? Sempre quis morar no litoral! – Disse, imaginando como seria viver em uma cidade litorânea.

-É uma cidade muito linda! Sabe, o sol... É tão animador!

-Imagino, eu sempre morei em cidades como Forks...

-Por que, Alice? – Ela me pareceu interessada.

-Não sei dizer... Nas férias estou planejando viajar pra uma cidade assim! – Soltei, empolgada, ela sorriu.

-Podemos ficar na minha casa, em Phoenix, se quiser. – Respondeu, levemente empolgada. Aprovou meu projeto, acho.

-Você tem uma casa em Phoenix?

-Sim... Planejava alugá-la, garantir sustento por um tempo... sabe?

-Claro...Então, Charlie não quis vendê-la antes?

-Não, ele disse que preferia que eu decidisse o que fazer... Planejava alugá-la de qualquer forma, pra ajudar nas despesas da universidade.

-Claro... – Encerrei o papo, mudando de assunto. Passamos muito tempo conversando, pelo visto eu e Bella nos daríamos muito bem!

**Pessoal! Um milhão de desculpas pela demora! ****Bem, minha vida anda meio corrida, além disse meu monitor deu um problema e fiquem um tempo sem poder escrever... **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo 3! Esse foi legal de escrever, explorando outros pontos de vista... (o da Alice não ficou muito bom, mas dá pro gasto...).**

**Respondendo**

**N. Rathbone: **shaushuauhshuhaus não esquece mesmo *-* Vai viver por aqui? Sério? Espero que minha demora não te deixe magoada comigo! D: Taambém quero um! u.ú Onde será que podemos encontar nossos Edward's? XB

**Katryna Greenleaf: **azarenta, ela não? AIIN *o* também amo o Emm! Esse jeitão "ursão" dele é tudo! Espero que goste desse capítulo XB

**Teyas: **Cof, cof... vou matar todo mundo e o fim da hitória vai ser meio "Eu sou a lenda" :B só Edawrd e Bella! Shuhuahusus Parei de brincadeira... não vou adiantar nada sobre o relacionamente dessas criaturas, mas espero que goste! XB

**Isa Strem:** Eu adoro essa parte *-* Que bom que está gostando! Espero que curta esse capítulo também *-*

**Bruna Beck: **Ai está... atrasada mais chegou! Espero que goste! :D

**Larissa Motoko: **suhasuuahusuas amor contido? XD cof, cof... quem não quer o amor dele? *-* Ai está... não foi logo, mas veio... :D

**-CRAZY: **haushuahsuhuas, acho que agora ficou tudo mais ou menos explicado... (espero que sim pelo menos :P) espero que goste desse capítulo *-*

**-Granger: **shashuaus eu também teria *-* isso se eu não babasse XD espero que goste desse *-*

**Então pessoal, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora... Espero que me perdoem! :D Queria agradecer também á todos que adicionaram a fic em alguma coisa, mandaram review ou simplesmente leram... Saibam que isso alegra meu dia! *-***

**Beijos, Kooh.**


End file.
